Zia a shadowhunter?
by pinkyteacuppig
Summary: What if Zia's parents never died and was searching for her? Then she meet 2 people that knows her. R&R please way better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Zia was running as fast as she can. There was a hideous beast that was after her. Since she gotten to Brooklyn she started seeing strange things. Everybody thought she was crazy but she wasn't.

"Ahh!" Zia screamed as she tripped over a rock.

Just then a boy with golden hair came and kill the beast. He said to Zia " Are you ok?" Now that he was up close Zia hava a better image of what the boy looks like. He had the most perfect body with golden eyes and what looks like tattoos. The skin was very light with a few scars.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine." Zia stummerd.

"Jace!" A girl with red hair green emralde eyes with freckles said.

"Clary!" The boy's name who must be Jace hugged the girl who is Clary. " She was attacked by a demon"

"Well is she alright?" Clary asked.

"The stummerd a yes." Jace said.

"We should bring her back to the intrestre." Clary said.

"That's a good idea." Jace said while giving a quick peck on the lips to clary.

Then Jace picked Zia up to take her to the intrestre. Zia just wanted to know what's the place that they were talking about. When Jace picked her up she spotted blood. Her blood. On her leg. And that's when she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Magnus that isn't how you do it." Alce said to his boyfriend.

" Are you shore?" Magnus asked. Alce was trying to teach Magnus how to fight like a shadow hunter.

"You guys!" Isabelle screamed. " Jace and Clary found a girl that looks a lot like Mary."

"Who's Mary?" Magnus asked.

"A freind of our mom." Alce said.

"Yeah so anyway what are you 2 doing up here?" Isabelle said.

"I was teaching my boyfriend how to fight." Alce said.

"Why would the warlock of Brooklyn wants to know how to fight?" Izzy asked.

"You will never know Izzy." Magnus said mystroisly.

"Is it Mary?" Alce asked.

"No she looks like around Clary's age." Isabelle said.

"It could be Mary's daughter." Alce said. "She did went missing when she was 8."

"Don't be so CRUEL!" Isabelle screamed. Then she ran out of the room.

"We should see this 'Mary'" Alce said.

"Izzy said it's not Mary." Magnus said while walking downstairs to the infirmary.

When they gotten to the infirmary there was only one bed with somebody in it. She did look a lot like Mary minus the runes. Same abric look.

She woke up and ask "Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary and gotten attacked by a ravener." Jace said walking into the room.

"What's a ravener?" the girl asked.

"A ravener is a type of demon." Alce said. "What's your name?"

"Zia." Zia said. "Zia Rashid."


	3. Chapter 3

"What kind of joke is this?" th girl with the long black hair said and dark brown eyes. She had a very light skin tone with the same exact tattoos that Jace and Clary have. The scarest part is that she looks so familiar."We all know that the real Zia Rashid died when she was 8!"

"Izzy calm down." a bit said with the same features as the girl except with blue eyes.

"Oh yeah Alce because you know a girl who said she was a girl who died 7years a go is total fine!" Izzy says while storming out of the room.

"What was that about?" Clary asked.

"Our mother's friend had a daughter and her name was Zia Rashid." Alce said.

"Who are your parents?" a guy said who a silk shirt, lether pants, eyes like a cat, and wearing tons of glitter.

"I lost my memory when I was 8 and my parents both died on the same day." Zia said.

"Let me introduce you to all of us. First I'm Magnus, second the girl who walked out is Isabelle, third her brother the one that looks a lot like her is Alce, forth the golden hair is Jace, th last one is Clary." Magnus says. "I'm dating Alce. Jace is dating Clary. Isabelle is dating a vampire named Simon."

"That's going to be a lot of names to remember." Zia said no getting a headache. "Do you guys have any asprine because I'm getting a headache."

"Here I got it." Magnus says while doing something with his hands. "Asprine here."

" Magnus is a warlock sai he does this sort of thing." Alce said.

"Ok" Zia says while taking the asprine.

"Zi could always put back your memories to but that will take a little while." Magnus said.

"Deal!" Zia said very happy to have her memories back. "What's the price?"

"Have you ever dated?" Magnus asked.

"Yes and I'm guessing yup need relationshup advice." Zia said.

"Yep can you do that?" Magnus asked.

"Well of course." Zia said.

"Ok everybody leave the room." Magnus said while everybody leaves the room.

The last thing Zia remember is Magnus coming up to her and a bunch of flashing lights.


	4. Chapter 4

"She passed out." Magnus says to the others.

"Who passed out?" Isabelle asked.

"Zia, because she lost her memory when she was 8 and I did a rememory on her." Magnus says looking piss.

"So you just castes a memory spell on a little bitch just because that bitch said she lost her memory." Isabelle said.

"Yes and she's not a bitch." Magnus says to protect Zia.

"Whatever but she's a bitch in my record." she said.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Zia.

They all came running in.

"What happen?" Jace asked.

"I-I-I-I'm a shadowhunter." Zia said. "And I knew Alce and Isabelle lightwood."

"Then you are the real Zia and not a nameless bitch. Isn't that right Isabelle?" Alce said.

"Y-y-yes you ARE th real Zia." Isabelle said while giving Zia a hug.

"Thanks Izzy and did Alce call me a bitch?" Zia asked.

"Weelll I called you a bitch first then Alce did that." Isabelle said confessing.

"Ok." Zia said starting to get very weirded out know.


	5. Chapter 5

A women came in looking a lot like Alce. Maresye. Zia knew her Isabelle's and Alec's mother. "Who's she?" Marseye asked.

"It's Zia mom Mary's daughter who lost her memory when she was 8 then gained it agin because of Magnus.

"Hello Maresye." Zia said cheerfully.

"How?" Maresye said. "Aren't you dead."

"Memory lost." Zia said.

"Do you want to see your mom? Maresye said.

"Yes!" Zia said.

"Mary I have a surprise for you and trust me you will like it." Maresye said.

"Coming." then came a woman who looked exactly like Zia but with runes.

"Hey mom." Zia said

**Sorry if I misspelled something &amp; for it being soooooo short. I do hope you enjoined it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Z-Z-Zia? I thought you were died!" Mary yelled.

"Well I'm not." Zia said. Just then her phone rang and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Zia it's me Carter." Carter said. Zia heard crying and heade out of the room.

"Carter, is Elsa ok?" Zia asked for her daughter's safety.

"Sadie is taking care of her." Carter said.

"Well I just gotten my memory back when I was 8 and having a renounon with my mother." Zia said.

"Did you tell her about the baby?" Cater asked.

"No I did not." Zia said.

"Tell her." Carter said.

"I am bye I love you." Zia said.

"Love you to." Carter said right before Zia ended the call and walked into the infirmary.

"Zia we were esy dropping." Clary said.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Zia's mother asked.

"Carter my boyfriend wants me to tell about my little girl Elsa." Zia said.

"WHAT?!" everybody yelled at the same time.

"You had a daughter! Is she cute?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes she is cute." Zia said.

"What does she look like?" Isabelle asked.

"Me when I was a baby." Zia said.

"I want to meet my granddaughter so let's go." said Mary.

Zia and her mother gotten to the place where Zia told Carter to meet them. As they walk in Zia spotted Carter and Elsa.

"Hey!" Zia said. "How is Elsa doing?"

"Fine." Carter said.

"Zia is this your boyfriend?" Zia's mother asked.

"Yes mom." Zia said. "Carter this my mother and mom the baby is Elsa."

"Elsa is my granddaughter?" Mary asked.

"Yes mom." Zia said.

"Is she your mother?" Carter asked.

"Yes Carter." Zia said. "Can we please eat now?"


End file.
